


一位老福特太太的陨落

by vikjoya



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikjoya/pseuds/vikjoya
Summary: 粉丝博×老福特博君一肖tag双栖太太战一个和爱与救赎一点关系都没有的故事（就是沙雕的意思反正就是太太亲身体验了一下子自己的作品。太太应该挺高兴的吧。（或许
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	一位老福特太太的陨落

肖战像往常一样打开了lofter，文的热度还是低的可怜，毕竟搞他和王一博的cp的人大概全网不超过三十人吧，不然也不会把他逼得自己产粮。 《陈情令》这时候才刚拍完没多久，网上才开始有一些相关的宣传。他又打开微博登上小号看了看，他和王一博的"博君一肖"超话还是跟一开始刚建的时候没什么区别，几个熟悉的id在自己自娱自乐。

他难得在家休几天假，没什么事，就打开x墨文档，打算把最近的连载更一更，多写出来几章，他自认为自己的坑品还是非常好的，基本上不会烂尾，都会好好的更完。最近他在写一个ABO的肉文，估计被别人知道的话，会觉得自己是变态吧，毕竟连他自己都觉得自己又变态又可怜。

拍戏的时候和王一博的关系一直点到为止，只要稍有一点暧昧，肖战就会自己退缩了，王一博还想再说几句的时候，就看他像一只鸵鸟似的，说的话也拐到别的地方去了，反正就是对刚刚的暧昧气氛只字不提，好像两个人还是关系要好的大兄弟。肖战太害怕了，他生怕打破两人之间的平衡，稍微暧昧一点，他就开始慌张，开始想的更远，如果王一博知道自己喜欢他，觉得自己是个变态，那就连兄弟都没得做了。

他一边打字一边想，结果发现自己输了一串刚刚的想法出来，他被自己气笑了，摁着删除键删到刚刚写到的地方开始认真打起字来。写得差不多了，伸了个懒腰，一看表已经十一点多了，他伸了个懒腰，检查了一下逻辑跟错别字，熟练地打开AO3点击各种选项，最后一气呵成摁下Post，熟练地不行，返回lofter再创建一个🔗，全部结束了，就点击了发送。

他又看了看，图要比文热度高点，他速写学得不错，谁能想得到他全都拿来画他和王一博的黄图了呢，他先上外网，选定了一个姿势开始起稿，这是一个王一博把他抵在桌子上，手挡着桌子的楞，以免他硌着的姿势，他打开iPad的procreate草草勾勒着，勾出一个大形，还没来得及画背景就已经快两点了，他准备睡觉了。

洗漱完才想起应该看看手机回回微信，置顶的聊天还是没什么动静，肖战在拍戏的时候把王一博设定成了星标联系人，拍完戏之后就偷偷摸摸把王一博给置顶了，没事的时候总会盯着发一会儿呆。结果lofter倒是收到了几条私信。

85：太太你写的太好了

85：怎么不开打赏啊

85：想给太太打钱

肖战的文热度才十几，别说没有狂热粉丝了，有没有人看都成问题，他自割腿肉还不是怕他和王一博全网仅存的三十个cpf饿死。肖战斟酌了一下，也不知道怎么回复，谨慎得打下了几个字发了出去。

西恩兔兔：谢谢你的喜欢呀。暂时不会开打赏的。

85：为什么呀

85：要不太太你给个二维码我转给你

西恩兔兔：不用啦，谢谢你的好意，文不会坑的，放心看就好。

他顺手点进了85的首页里面，85的头像是一个骑摩托的乐高小人，仅有的几篇文章也都是分享的自己拼的乐高积木的图片，底下还写了，用时：xx小时。唯一一篇字数比较多一点的只有一条：

今天想跟他表白，但是话题又被他绕过去了，我开始怀疑自己的判断了，也许一切都是我的一厢情愿，他或许从来没有喜欢过我，一切都是我的想象而已。

肖战看到这条感慨颇多，想必也是一个和自己一样的天涯沦落人吧，爱而不得。他摇了摇头，看见85小姑娘又给自己回了几条消息。

85：那好吧

85：谢谢太太的产出

85：我好久没这么开心过了

西恩兔兔：能让你开心就太好啦！你这么可爱，喜欢的人一定也会喜欢你的。

肖战没忍住，安慰了她两句。

85：谢谢太太

85：不过我快要放弃了

西恩兔兔：我现在跟我喜欢的人都只能做大兄弟，喜欢的话就去表白，就去追呀！加油！你一定可以的。

85没再回复了。肖战刚把lofter关掉，微信就收到了王一博发过来的微信：

王一博：[分享链接]博君一肖超话社区

王一博：[分享链接]当我喜欢你的时候希望你也喜欢我（微R）

一篇链接来自于微博，一篇链接来自于肖战再熟悉不过的那个软件，lofter。不光软件熟悉，连题目也很熟悉，就是自己最开始在lofter上产出写得那篇BE现实向。

王一博：战哥

王一博：这个是你写的吧

王一博：什么是ABO啊

王一博：战哥

肖战的脑海里飞快过了一串省略号，如果知乎有人提问："写自己和喜欢的人的同人文结果被喜欢的人发现了是什么感觉"，他一定第一个去回答。

肖战：……王一博你想什么呢，怎么会是我。ABO是ABO溶血症的缩写，也叫新生儿溶血症，太学术了你应该不会感兴趣的。

王一博没再问，也没再回复。

第二天肖战睡到十一点多才醒，拿出手机看到王一博给他发了好几条微信，从早上五点多开始。

王一博：肖战

王一博：没想到你喜欢这种的

王一博：别躲我了

王一博：肖战

王一博：我一会儿的飞机

王一博：在你家等我

王一博：很快

王一博：落地了

肖战懵懵地揉了揉眼睛，又重新看了一遍王一博发的微信，最后一条是十点半发出来的，也就是说……

门铃响了。

肖战还顶着一个鸡窝头，身上穿着一件领都洗松了的白T恤，还是他在剧组的时候跟王一博借来穿的。"肖战，我知道你在家，开门。"王一博提高了音量叫，肖战赶紧随手穿了一条运动裤就去给王一博开门，免得他叫得太大声让四邻都知道了，虽然肖战自觉别人应该并不知道他们俩是谁，但还是影响降到越低越好。

他把门拉开，让王一博进来，就转身去关门，还没把门关上就被王一博扣住 了手腕，抵在门上，门砰的一声关上了，肖战刚要责备王一博，就被王一博欺身上来吻住了嘴唇。他想推开王一博，结果被王一博死死箍在怀里，王一博霸道地吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里把牙齿撬开了，王一博粗粝的舌苔碰上肖战的舌尖的时候，肖战仿佛触电了一样，在王一博的怀里抖了一下，接着条件反射把嘴张得更开了，任王一博把他里里外外好好亲了个够。

等王一博终于亲完他了，把他从怀里放出来，肖战已经憋得满脸通红气都喘不匀了。"喜欢吗太太，和你画出来的感觉一样吗？"王一博双手撑在肖战的头两侧，好整以暇地看着他。肖战的意识慢慢回笼了，但等他反应过来王一博这句话是在说什么的时候，脸变得更红了。这是肖战画的第一张他和王一博的同人图的姿势。

"你，你怎么知道是我的。"王一博这才露出了一个释然的笑容来，肖战马上明白了，"你，你你你，诈我！"他哆哆嗦嗦抬起手想指王一博，结果就被王一博的大手包住了小手，"明明是你自己的承认的，我可什么都没说。"王一博马上矢口否认。他包着肖战的小手凑到唇边亲了亲肖战的手指。

"战哥，喜欢我？""……"肖战摸了摸鼻子，王一博没等他回答，"我喜欢你，肖战。"王一博盯着肖战认真地说。王一博的眼睛映着肖战的影子，肖战着了魔一般凑上去亲了亲他的鼻尖。"喜欢你……崽崽……喜欢你。"王一博撇了撇嘴，心想，早你不说，还写BE。王一博拉肖战坐在沙发上，把肖战放在他腿上，"怎么样，我的腿坐起来和战哥想的一样吗。"王一博又问。

肖战挣扎了两下，他被迫跨坐在王一博的身上，屁股正抵在……王一博见肖战不理他，似乎正在神游天外，威胁地顶了两下肖战的屁股，"回答问题。""啊……？嗯……""那现在来回答一下，为什么写BE吧。"

肖战胳膊环着王一博，把头埋进王一博的颈窝里，过了一会儿才闷闷地说："喜欢你……可是怕你觉得我是变态……"王一博任他搂着，大手覆在他的屁股上，使劲揉了两下，冷哼了一声，"你都不说，我能知道什么？""我又不知道你喜欢我！"被揉屁股的肖战猛地坐起身来。他捶了两下王一博，"就怪我，怎么就怪我！你啷个不说！"他急了还带出一句重庆话。王一博一手抓他的屁股，一手揉揉他柔软的头毛，窗帘缝里透出午后的阳光照下来显得他很幼。

"这不是变态，现在我让你看看什么才叫真的变态。"王一博就着肖战坐在他身上的姿势，托着肖战屁股抱起来就走，肖战呆呆地瞅着王一博，两条长腿盘在王一博的劲瘦的腰上，紧接着他就被王一博带到厕所去了。王一博把肖战放在马桶盖上让他坐着，伸手先把身上的T恤脱了，然后看着肖战，"脱啊。"王一博盯着他，"不脱是等着我帮你？我帮你可就不止脱这么简单了。"

肖战在王一博的注视下，把T恤给脱了下来，胸口的两粒红樱慢慢挺立了起来，肖战知道，那里一定像每次他想着王一博自慰的时候一样，变得硬硬的，像两颗小石子。肖战站了起来，慢慢地脱了裤子，露出里面灰色的CK四角内裤。他被王一博盯得已经半勃了。内裤上鼓出一个包。

"接着脱。"王一博抬抬下巴示意他把内裤也脱了。肖战背过身去，浑圆的屁股对着王一博。王一博看他这么乖，就更是忍不住想逗弄他的心思。肖战刚把内裤脱掉，还没转过身，王一博的大手就捏了上来，肉贴着肉和刚刚隔着两层布捏的感觉完全不一样，臀肉结实滑腻，颤颤的，简直都要从王一博的指缝滑出来了。

王一博从后面贴上肖战，牛仔裤粗糙的质地磨着肖战细嫩的皮肤，王一博的大手揉弄的动作没停，粉嫩的肛口随着他的动作若隐若现。"战哥在家自己玩吗，是写完我操你的文之后就自己玩吗。"王一博伸出食指轻轻揉了揉那害羞的肛口。"别……别……别说了……"肖战捂脸。"战哥敢做不敢当啊，自己做的怎么不让别人说？"

王一博松开肖战，连着牛仔裤和内裤一块儿拽下，那硕大骇人的凶器就弹了出来。肖战盯着那根已经充血的，又粗又长的星期，心想，全部插进来会把自己捅穿吗，还是一步到胃，会像自己文里写的一样吗，肚子会被顶出凸起。肖战着迷地伸手摸了摸王一博的龟头，那里已经开始渗出一些透明的液体，把肖战的手也弄的湿湿滑滑的。

"这里也喜欢吗？摸起来和战哥想得一样吗？"王一博又问。肖战是见过王一博这柄凶器的，那时候两个人下戏了一起上厕所，男孩子嘛，在一起总想比比，沉睡的时候那个东西也已经很大了，他没想到勃起了之后竟然比他想得还要大。王一博把他推进淋浴间，拿下莲蓬头帮他洗屁股，"我，我自己来……"王一博对他的话置若罔闻，继续帮他洗，洗了一会儿王一博就着水的润滑，把一根手指捅进了刚刚就在勾引他的后穴里。

两个人顺便洗了澡，互相帮忙撸了一炮，王一博心想先弄出来也好，一会儿可以再多弄肖战一会儿。肖战射出来腿都软了，他沉浸在高潮里不知道王一博在做什么，王一博已经矮下身子，扶着他的两条又直又细的长腿，虔诚地单膝跪在地上，扒开肖战的臀缝，舌尖就舔上了后穴。

"崽崽……别……不要……很脏……""不脏，老公帮你舔软点一会儿方便进去。"王一博咬了一口大蜜桃，含含糊糊地说。"嗯嗯……好……老公给我舔舔……好舒服……"肖战被舔爽了，自己把屁股往王一博的嘴里送呢，紧接着腿一软，差点坐在王一博的脸上。

肛口这才被王一博舔开了一点，王一博又往里顶了顶，送进去一点口水做润滑，然后小心的送进一根手指，"可以了，一博……可以了，再放进去一根，没关系的……"他怎么能这么乖，太乖了，王一博被他激得兽性大发，贤者时间没过去多久又勃起了，他从牛仔裤口袋里把润滑拿出来挤在手上，小心翼翼放了两根手指，看肖战适应了，就三根手指一起送进去抽插。肖战咿咿呀呀叫出声，王一博才重新站起来，刚把自己送进个头，就被肖战夹的头皮发麻，他拍了拍肖战的臀肉，"放松，骚老婆。"肖战听到这个称呼浑身都在抖，眼眶也盛不住泪了，眼泪在脸上留下一道泪痕，"都进来，要你。"

肖战努力放松了自己，但还是被王一博过大的性器捅的呼吸一窒。"去，要去床上……"肖战浑浑噩噩地说。王一博说，好，然后就着后入肖战的姿势，像抱小孩把尿一样，抱起肖战，往卧室去了。这个姿势极其考验臂力，王一博的性器被肖战吃得很深，这样被王一博抱着走，每走一步，颠一下，肖战的前列腺就会被顶一下，走到卧室被扔到床上，他已经快要高潮了。

王一博怎么可能让他射，他伸手就去堵肖战已经渗出透明腺液的马眼，肖战咿咿呀呀又哭又叫，王一博牵着他的手引他到自己和他连接的地方，让肖战自己摸被撑成一个肉圈的肛口，再去摸那根插的他晕晕乎乎的性器露在外面的一小截，"感受到了吗？宝宝，我在你里面。"

肖战被王一博操的乱七八糟，浑身上下都被他啃了个遍，王一博还算体贴尽量避开了脖子，但是肖战的胸口也几乎不能看了，奶头被吸大了两圈，还被咬得破皮，屁股上好几个牙印。他被王一博干到脸上露出了一种痴态，傻张着嘴，口水顺着嘴角往下流，人还不知疲倦的在王一博身上上下颠，手撑在王一博的腹肌上，他们换了好几个姿势，肖战甚至到最后已经没什么可以射的东西了，王一博狠狠一顶，直接把他干上了干性高潮。

王一博还残存着理智，虽然他很想看自己浓稠的精液从肖战已经被自己干得红肿的穴口流出来，但还是两次都拔了出来，一次射在了肖战的屁股上，这次他狠狠撸了两下，射在了肖战的腰上。肖战气还没喘匀，理智终于回笼了一些，摸着王一博汗湿的刘海儿，帮他背过去露出额头，冲着王一博笑："崽崽好厉害，都要把哥哥干晕了。"

王一博清理好肖战，生怕自己再兽性大发，给肖战和自己各套了一身连体睡衣，肖战是兔子的，自己穿了狮子的，王一博把困得迷迷糊糊地肖战团进怀里，"睡衣都给我准备好了啊。"肖战似乎已经睡着了，但还是下意识回了他一个嗯。

两个人午饭都没吃，就是一顿胡闹，等醒了天都黑了，一看表都快九点了，两个人点了外卖一起吃完了，王一博就把肖战抱在怀里，两个人各自看手机。

"咳咳，战哥你没什么事吧。"

"没事，怎么了？"

"我给你读一段，就这段吧。'肖战的腺体散发着淡淡的，混合着木质香料气息的晚香玉味道，王一博释放出海盐柠檬的清爽味道把他包裹住，他已经是个成年Alpha了，肖战想，肖战的后穴水已经流的一塌糊涂，就想有什么东西可以进来插一插，他好想王一博插进来，狠狠插进来，顶开他的生殖腔……'唔唔唔，战哥！你别捂我嘴，别抢我手机！"

"战哥好野啊！"王一博不怀好意地用下身顶了顶肖战的屁股，肖战防备地把屁股离王一博远了一点，"你干嘛，这衣服连体的哦。"肖战害怕又有些得意的冲王一博露出兔牙，王一博被又乖又笨的小兔子可爱的不行。"呲"肖战屁股一凉，"可是屁股这里有拉链啊。"王一博无辜地看着他，继而扑了上来。

再后来，小兔叽还是被大西几制服了，被摁在书桌上一下一下的顶，王一博还把Apple pencil塞到了肖战手里让他画，还说不如他帮战哥多拍几张照片，这样战哥就不用自己画了，可以直接描图，一边顶还一边问肖战自己是不是特别的贴心。

不过从这天起，不过三十龟的博肖圈，又失去了一位黄文黄图双栖太太。

小彩蛋：

西恩兔兔：所以你怎么猜出是我的。

85：你那个文

85：连我给你买的巧克力棒你都写得出什么牌子

85：还有那个薯片

85：还有用的防晒霜

85：第七八段还写出来详细日期了

85：不是助理就是本人咯

85：我问过你的助理

85：她连lofter都不知道是什么

85：但我在你手机上看见过

85：所以应该是你吧

85：钓个鱼看你一副回避的样子确认了百分之七十

85：到了你家你倒不打自招了

85：就算不是你我也打算跟你告白啊

85：所以我就在你旁边你给我发lofter私信干嘛

西恩兔兔：我确认一下。我还以为是个爱而不得的可爱小姑娘呢！

85：别想小姑娘了

85：小姑娘能干晕你吗

85：很显然不能

85：只有我能


End file.
